


The Little Things

by BlueberryRainbow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Past Character Death, Second person POV, The last two characters are mentioned only, kind of, reflections on loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryRainbow/pseuds/BlueberryRainbow
Summary: It's the little things that can make a death a tragedy.





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after a pretty heavy blow of realization.
> 
> More or less venting, honestly.
> 
> Anyways, this is told by Asgore in a sort of indirect way. This is about the time after Toriel leaves and Chara and Asriel are killed.
> 
> Also, this is super short.

It's the little things that make a death a tragedy. The tiniest reminders that your loved one is gone.

It's the empty chairs at the dining room table, the extra space on the sofa that has long gone cold, the heavy silence in the house that serve as little remimders that you are totally and utterly alone.

Well, alone until a certain fish decides to give you a call or check to see if you're okay.  
But even so, she can't always be with you and eventually you're alone again with the memories, both good and bad.

The thoughts of happy children running around and playing games of make-believe and the thoughts of a beautiful woman who loved you so, so much. But there are also the thoughts of the other children. The ones who you cut down for their souls. The ones that made that wonderful woman turn away and leave you forever.

It's the feeling of worthlessness that sinks in after you wake up in the morning only to find that the kitchen is as empty as always and that the rooms next to your own are not being used and never will be.

Eventually the little things build up and they aren't so little anymore.

Eventually you have to call that wonderful, wonderful friend of yours in tears and pray she isn't busy because you just need to hear a voice, _please._

Eventually the little things are so much that you can't even stay in those empty halls. You need to move out and into the gardens where it's sunny and less memories have been built up but some days even the flowers are too much.

It's the little things that can make loss the most horrible thing in the world.


End file.
